Glitterati's Chatroom
by SlytherShadow
Summary: Jaryn finds a chatroom on the internet, and it peaks her interest. Where will it lead her?
1. Chapter 1

I was bored, and wandered to my room, sprawling across the bed, and tapping on the keyboard absent mindedly, waiting for my computer to boot up.

I was really bored.

What should I do today?

I started wandering around the internet when I stumbled onto a chat room. It asked me for a username. I thought for a minutre before typing VelvetRose.

I skimmed through the chat, content with watching the others, when I noticed one chatter in particular, MidnightSun, chewing the others out good.

**VelvetRose**: Nice, you got him good.

**Midnight Sun**: He didn't stand a chance, I'm like a uberGod on the inter webs.

**VelvetRose**: I believe you. But I can hold up my own too, you know.

**MidnightSun**: Is that a challange?

**VelvetRose**: No, but I want you to understand that I'm not just going to roll over if you let off on me.

**MidnightSun**: I'm not into unprovoked attacks. Unless someone -Really- deserves it.

**VelvetRose**: Acceptable terms. Besides, if someone deserves it, I wouldn't consider that an -Unprovoked Attack-

**MidnightSun**: True. I like you. I haven't seen you around here before. You're less boring than the others.

**VelvetRose**: Just didn't have anything better to do. Tired from shopping.

**MidnightSun**: Shopping is an honourable past time. I often spend an afternoon myself, searching for the perfect outfit. I'm actually quite the fashionista myself.

**VelvetRose**: So, you're an uber-online-God, and a fashion God?

**MidnightSun**: What can I say? I'm well-rounded.

**VelvetRose**: And humble too.

**MidnightSun**: Ha.

**VelvetRose**: Well, I should go, a girl's gotta eat.

**MidnightSun**: Despite my supernatural powers in other area's, my stomache's fully mortal.

**VelvetRose**: Double Ha.

**MidnightSun**: Laugh if you wish. I do hope you return soon though. There's no one else who rival's you're company.

**VelvetRose**: As you wish. I'm sure to go shopping again soon.

**MidnightSun**: Then I'll see you soon.

I logged off and closed the computer. I wasn't used to being away from Kerith for so long. I slipped off the side of the bed and headed for the Kitchen.

Kerith was already there, frying up some butter. He looked up when he noticed me coming.

"Lemon Chicken?" He asked.

"Great minds think alike." I agreed.

"It might be the twin thing." He stated.

"Ha." I said.

Before long we were culed up on the couch, watching RuPaul's Drag Race together.

After a few episodes our plates were on the floor and I noticed Kerith had pulled out his phone.

"Texts?" I asked, interested.

"Internet."

"how?" I asked him, bewildered.

He laughed at me, but showed me how to use the internet on my phone.

I quickly logged onto the chat website. I was surprised at myself.

**MidnightSun: Online**

**MidnightSun**: Shopping again so soon?

**VelvetRose**: Nah. Watching RuPaul.

**MidnightSun**: Me too. Hah.

**VelvetRose**: I never expected us to have so much in common.

**MidnightSun**: Me either. A pleasant surprise none the less.

**VelvetRose**: Agreed.

There was a pleasant silence following this message as we watched the show together, every now and then he would throw out a sarcastic comment that would make me smile. I was initially suprised by how quiet Kerith was, normally we would comment on this show together, but it seemed we had both become techno-junkies. So close and yet so far away.

At one point I gave Kerith a playful slap on the arm. He looked up, surprised.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Nothing, I just find it interesting we suddenly need to be distracted from each other so suddenly." I pointed out.

Kerith gave an uncomfortable chuckle and turned off his phone, sliding it into his pocket. I followed suit, but it wasn't easy. The urge to keep checking my phone was chewing me up on the inside. We really had a problem!

After a bit we finally seemed to relax around each other again and we started cracking jokes and play-fighting like we usually did. That unconnection we felt before was the most terrible feeling. I didn't want to ever go through that again.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning when I woke up, I reached for my phone and logged on.

**MidnightSun**: Good Morning.

**VelvetRose**: I apologize for disappearing last night.

**MidnightSun**: That's fine, I had to leave unexpectedly as well.

**VelvetRose**: Are you copying me?

**MidnightSun**: I was wondering the same thing.

**VelvetRose**: Strange. Anyways, I'm defiently attempting to spend less time online today, forgive me.

**MidnightSun**: Compleatly understandable. Real life must always take top priority.

**VelvetRose**: Thankyou for you're understanding. I'll speak to you again soon.

**MidnightSun**: Until then.

I logged off and threw my phone down on the bed. This had to stop. I wondered what my brother was doing?

"Knock Knock."

I looked up to see a smiling Kerith in my doorway.

"Let's go out." He suggested.

"Done."

So we spent the next hour coordinating our outfits and doing our makeup.

"Flawless." Kerith annouced.

"As always." I added.

We spent the day shopping and snacking, the choclatiers was alot of fun. But between trying on cute shoes I couldn't help but feel empty. I was wondering what he was doing. How could I have gotten addicted so fast?

Walking to the next store, I felt Kerith wrap his arm around my waist.

"What are you doing?" I demanded.

"Holding you." He said simply.

"Why?" I snapped.

"You seemed lonly." He said.

"You don't know that!" I growled at him.

"You haven't pulled away."

He was right, of course. But why was I so angry?

"Do you ever feel like you're losing you're mind?" I asked sadly.

"All the time."

"Really?" I was surprised.

"Yeah."

"How do you deal with it?" I asked gently.

"I spend time with you."

I looked up at Kerith shocked, and saw only kindness and truth in his eyes.

"Thankyou." I told him.

So we spent the rest of the day together, arm in arm.

When I woke up the next day. I turned on my phone.

**MidnightSun**: Good Morning

**VelvetRose**: Good Morning

**MidnightSun**: Did you have a good day yesterday?

**VelvetRose**: Yes, but I couldn't stop thinking about you.

**MidnightSun**: I'm touched. Are you hitting on me?

**VelvetRose**: I'm serious. I've never felt like this before. I feel crazy.

**MidnightSun**: You're not crazy. You have a crush on a person you happen to have alot of things in common with. That's perfectly normal.

**VelvetRose**: Thanks.

**MidnightSun**: I mean it.

**VelvetRose**: Me too.

There was a silence for a while.

**VelvetRose**: Where do we go from here?

**MidnightSun**: I suppose we should meet up in real life. I understand that's a bit forward, but it might help you sort through you're feelings.

**VelvetRose**: My feelings? You're compleatly detached?

**MidnightSun**: Of course not. This is exactly why we should meet up, we're not conveying emotions properly over the internet.

**VelvetRose**: You seem frustrated.

**MidnightSun**: A little. I've checked you're profile. I actually live in the same city as you.

**VelvetRose**: Really?

**MidnightSun**: Yup, you know that big-ass fountain in front of the clock tower by the mall?

**VelvetRose**: Yes.

**MidnightSun**: I can get there in an hour. We can go get coffee. Nothing has to happen. No strings. Agreed?

**VelvetRose**: Agreed.

**MidnightSun**: Then see you soon.

I was nervous. But mostly about Kerith. If he found out I was going downtown to meet a total stranger he'd know I was nuts for sure.

Taking a deep breath, I prepared myself and went out to the living room. Kerith was sitting on the couch staring at the floor, but his eyes snapped up when I entered the room.

"I'm going to go to the store, but I was also thinking about checking out this new studio I saw. Totally boring stuff. I'm willing to bite the bullet for the team, just this once." I said.

Kerith Smilied.

"I'm totally worn out from yesterday, anyways. Thanks. I owe you one." Kerith replied.

I smiled back at him.

"Damn straight, and don't you forget about it." I turned to leave.

"Love you." Kerith called after me.

"Love you too, bro." I called back.

I hoped I wasn't making a mistake.


	3. Chapter 3

I'd never lied to Kerith before. And my stomache was tied in knots.

It took exactly an hour to get where I was going, and I felt every second of it.

When I finally got to the fountain, I started walking around it. I was there for a while. How would we recognize each other? I wasn't worried about it at the time.

On my fifth time around the fountain, I spotted Kerith walking in my direction.

I jumped back out of sight and broke out into a cold sweat. What was he doing here!

This had to be some sort of Karma. He was going to kill me when he'd find out what I'd done.

I pulled out my phone.

**VelvetRose**: Where are you? I don't see you...?

**MidnightSun**: You can't tell just from my unearthly good looks? Okay. Okay. I have platnum blond hair. I'm wearing a black vest over a purple shirt and pinstripe pants.

I glanced around the fountain real quick and went pale. I felt my heart stopped in my chest.

Kerith. I was talking to Kerith.

He turned when he felt my stare on him. I tried to move, but I was frozen in place. I saw recognition in his eyes, my expression explained everything.

The person I had been flirting with...

The person I couldn't stop thinking about...

The person I'd fallen in love with...

Was my Brother.

My Twin Brother.

My eyes unfoccused and I felt Kerith's arms around me suddenly, holding me steady.

"Jaryn?" I heard him say. But everything was going dark.

I'm... in love with my brother...

...in love with my br...

...in love wit...

I slipped away into the darkness. Away from the fear and the pain.

... he'll never forgive me.

When I opened my eyes. There was light streaming through my windows, and I breathed a sigh of relief. It was all a dream. A nightmare.

Suddenly, a hand reached out from nowhere, brushing my hair out of my face.

I jumped, sitting up and pusing myself against the the headboard away from...

My brother.

Who was sitting on the edge of my bed, looking at me with concern.

... He'll never look at me the same way again, he must be disgusted.

I felt a tear slip down my face.

"Oh Jaryn." The tenderness in those two words were too much for me. I broke down sobbing.

Kerith pulled me into my arms, rubbing my back gently with his hand.

"Shh, everything's going to be ok." He whispered to me lovingly.

"I...can't...lose...you." I gasped out.

"You won't ever lose me. I'll always be here for you." He assured me.

"I love you." I whispered into his shoulder.

"I love you too, Jaryn." He said back.

"No Kerith, I -Love- you." I choked out.

He didn't say anything at first, he just held me close, and rubbed my back, but the fact that he didn't shove me away in disgust was all I needed for now. I could feel myself relax into him.

It was impossible to know exactly how much time passed, but the light started to fade in the room.

"Hungry?" Kerith asked kindly.

"Yes please." I was so relieved to hear his voice, his tone was normal, if not a touch sad, but there was no anger or disgust there.

He slowly pulled away. His arms lingering on my shoulders, as if he were afraid I might pass out again.

He gave a half smile before getting up, and pausing before he left the room, he turned back and offered his hand. I took it gladly. He gave my hand a brief squeeze before he walked to the kitchen.

When we got there, I sat on a bar stool, and Kerith turned his back to me, cooking on the stove. Soon he was finished, and we sat side by side eating yet another chicken meal.

"So you don't hate me?" I whispered over my barely touched meal.

"Never." Kerith said. Before stealing some of my food.

"I mean it." I said, looking at him intensly.

"So do I." He said, matching my expression.

I broke eye contact, looking away first.

"So where does that leave us?" I asked helplessly.

I felt him take one of my hands and felt his finger run over my knuckles.

"It's hard to explain. You mean everything to me. I'd do anything for you. I do think what I feel for you is more intense then friendship, but I can't say for sure that I'm attracted to you. I don't want to break you're heart, just know, I'll never push you away for being attracted to me."

I threw myself into his arms and he held me close.

"I love you." He whispered to me.


	4. Chapter 4

When I woke up, Kerith wasn't there. But what was I expecting? That he would be lying there on his side watching me sleep? I had to get my head together!

I sat up in bed, looking around the room, before getting up and getting dressed.

I refused to mope around my room and feel sorry for myself!

If me and Kerith were okay, than I needed to figure out what I was going to do next.

I scribbled down a note, and grabbed my coat, heading out. I would have to do this alone.

I sat down in a local coffee shop, sipping a fancy drink I didn't care about.

The only thing I wanted right now was a perrier water and to be culed up on the couch with my brother, but I was starting to think, the reason we might be having these problems was because we were spending too much time together.

After a while of memorizing the tiles on the floors, the colour of the walls, and all the customers shoes, I was truly bored.

"Meditating?"

My eyes snapped up to see someone had sat next to me at the small table, and I hadn't noticed. He had short Blue hair with a long section combed in his face, I'd never seen anyone like him before.

"No, why do you ask?"

"I imagine that's what I look like when I'm meditating." he replied.

I blinked, who was this person, and why was he talking to me?

"You meditate?"

"Of course, you seemed surprised."

"You don't seem... the meditating type."

"Only bald men in turbans can meditate? I'm telling you, right now, that everyone meditates, and they don't even know they're doing it." He leaned in and his voice lowered to a whisper.

He was hypnotizing, and I felt like I was being let in on the biggest secret of the world.

"Who are you?" I breathed out.

"My name is Oblio."

"Jaryn."

"Pleasure."

He smiled a crooked smile at me and tilted his head.

"It's time for me to go."

"Will I see you again?" The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them.

"The universe has seen fit to bring us together, I believe it will do so again. Until then."

Then with a salute, he simply walked out the door.

I pulled out my phone, I had to tell Kerith!

9 Missed Messages.

My heart froze, did something happen?

10:00am **Jaryn, where are you? You're bed's empty?**

10:30am **Please Jaryn, don't be angry, I know it's hard, but we can get through this together.**

11:00am **Jaryn, you're note scares me, where are you?**

11:30am **Please Jaryn, I'll do anything in the world, just text me back.**

11:35am **Jaryn, I'm begging you, on my knees.**

11:37am **I'm properly scared now Jaryn, please, have mercy on me.**

11:45am **Just give me a hint, some sort of clue, I'll look for you Jaryn.**

11:50am** I'll do ANYTHING, I mean ANYTHING, just to hear from you, please, Jaryn, please.**

11:55am **I love you Jaryn, if you're reading this, know I'll always love you.**

My blood went cold, what had I wrote on that note? I tried to think back.

"I need some time to think. I need to be on my own right now. Someday you'll understand."

My God, did he think that was a suicide note!

I quickly dialed the home number on my phone.

"Please pick up, please pick up, please, please, please." I chanted under my breath.

"Jaryn?" Kerith's panicked voice on the other end asked, who else?

I realized with horror. The cops. "we regret to inform you..."

"I'm here bro, I'm safe. I'm so sorry. I must have set my ringer to silent. Everything's ok."

I could actually hear him gasping for breath, I felt terrible.

"Thankyou Jaryn, thankyou for calling me back." His voice sounded weak and trembly.

"I'm on my way back right now, I should be there in an hour. I'll leave my phone on, you can call as mush as you like, ok?" I tried to reassure him.

"Please be safe." He said, his voice so quiet I could barely make it out.

"Always." What have I done? How am I going to sort this out now?


	5. Chapter 5

I put the key into the lock of our aparement, my heart sinking to my stomache.

I slowly turned the key in the lock, squeezing my eyes shut and trying to take a deep breath to settle my nerves.

I let myself inside and closed the door quietly. Trying not to startle the already spent Kerith.

As I went into the living room he was sitting on the couch, he looked up at me with disbelief, like I was a mirage, his eyes seemed wearied and worn down to the point of exaustion.

Then something seemed to click into place, and he was on his feet, and across the room, holding me.

"Jaryn." He whispered to me.

Why was him holding me suddenly making me feel uncomfortable?

Why did I have the sudden urge to push him away.

A long blue fringe came to mind, and I tried to shake it out of my head.

"Are you alright?" He backed up to get a better look at me, the sudden head shake startling him.

"I'm fine, just tired, I'm going to go take a nap." His eyes were conserned yet consenting.

"Of course, do you want me to bring you something?"

"I'll be fine, you should take a nap too. You look tired."

He nodded, but I didn't believe it for a second. He'd probably come into my room every ten minutes to make sure I was still there. I was suddenly worried about house arrest.

Forcing a half-hearted smile to ease his worry I made my way to my room.

Could I be so fickle to fall out of love with Kerith so easily? No, that wasn't it. I still loved him, but something was different. I couldn't put my finger on it.

Not really tired, I layed on my bed, staring at the ceiling, sorting through my thoughts.

Oblio? What an odd sounding name.

It had to mean something.

But I decided to play it low until Kerith settled down again. A week or so of boring routine should do it, then back to figuring out what I'm going to do about this mess.

I rolled over, closing my eyes, I decided to take a nap after all.

I never noticed my worried brother, standing in the doorway watching me fall asleep.

"Sweet dreams Jaryn."


	6. Chapter 6

A few days had past and everything seemed to be getting back to normal.

Kerith was distracted with some new project he was working on, so I got a chance to get out of the house with the guise of 'grocery shopping.'

It was hard to figure out which of the two of us were more mentally unstable at this point.

Enterting the cool of the Grocery store on the hot summer day, I draped a basket over my arm, I headed for the coldest section, looking at some Yogurt.

"I see fate deemed fair to bring us together once more."

I turned to see a smiling face behind a long blue fringe.

"Oblio!"

"You remembered my name, I'm touched." He didn't sound it though, he sounded snarky.

I didn't like the way he was looking at me.

"What do you want?" I snapped.

His expression changed instantly.

"I didn't mean to startle you." He said gently. "I think some force out there is trying to tell us something."

"Like what?" I demanded. What was he getting at?

"We'll never understand unless we try to figure it out, the universe is not our plaything to be demanded answers of, it is an incredible ancient force that is pure power and might."

My phone went off. Kerith.

I pulled out my phone and answered it without taking my eyes off Oblio.

"Hey bro."

"Jaryn? I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention when you said you were going out, do you want me to meet up with you?"

Why this sudden need to not leave me alone. I didn't like it.

"It's alright, I'm with a friend." I said calmly.

Oblio smiled. Kerith didn't.

"What are you talking about?" He asked annoyed.

Whoops. I forgot, we didn't have any friends.

"Who's there?" He demanded. Why was he angry all of a sudden?

"A guy I met at a coffee shop." Oh God, why did I just say that.

"A GUY you met at a COFFEE SHOP!" Kerith was defiently freaking out. "I'm coming RIGHT NOW. Where are you?"

"Grocery store. I told you before I left." Now it was my turn to be annoyed.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm on my way, hold on." He hung up the phone.

So did I.

Oblio didn't blink.

"You should get out of here." I told Oblio. Why was I protecting him?

"Why's that?" He asked.

"My brother's on his way over here."

"Is that something I should be worried about?" He asked curiously.

"If you're still here when he get's here, he'll try and kill you." I said seriously.

"Is he always this over-protective?" Oblio asked.

"Yes." Why are we having this conversation, why aren't you leaving?

"I'm glad to know you have my best interests at heart."

I wanted to argue with him, but I couldn't. For whatever reason, I didn't want Kerith to hurt him.

"I should go now, we'll meet again. I know this now."

He evaporated into the people around him like steam. I blinked and he was gone, what?

"Jaryn!" I looked up and Kerith was there, frightened and out of breath. Did he run here?

"Hello Brother." I said unenthuiastically. He gave me a once-over.

"Are you hurt? You can't go around talking to strangers like that!"

"I'm fine."

"We can order in groceries, there's no reason for you to put yourself in danger like this." He said.

What danger? But the words wouldn't come. Something vital had shut off.

Kerith wrestled my shopping basket away from me without protest and lead me out of the store.

This was getting increasingly bizarre. I took a long look at the world around me as he led me home.

I wasn't sure if I would ever get to see it again.


	7. Chapter 7

I sat in my room. I felt like a prisoner. Or a bird locked in a cage.

I had started to refuse food.

"Please eat Jaryn." Kerith asked gently, stroking my cheek.

"No." I rolled over. If nothing else was in my control, this would be.

"You must be hungry, it's been two days."

"No, Kerith, I'm fine." I growled.

I could feel him rub my back. I sighed, sad that it had to be this way.

"I know how hard this is on you, but it's only to keep you safe."

No, it's to keep me HERE. In you're sight, at all times.

"Please Jaryn, I'll make anything you want, order from any resturant."

The option was tempting, but I refused to give in. I feigned sleep.

"Jaryn." I heard Kerith sign and then get up off the bed.

I can go 30 days without food without starving to death. Let him suffer like I do.

.

After that I did fall asleep for a while. Weak and exausted from the hunger.

But I woke up when I heard a light tap on the glass.

"Stop it Kerith, I'm sleeping." I kept my eyes closed. When I wondered what he was doing.

I heard the window slide open and I started to get frightened. Was I in danger?

"You look awful." A low familiar voice said. I opened my eyes.

"Oblio?" I said shocked. He pulled out a small bun from his bag and I grabbed it eagerly.

"Is he not feeding you?"

I couldn't say anything, I was busy biting and swallowing the bread whole.

He rubbed my back, willing me to get it all down without making myself sick.

Eventually I finished with it and looked up at him.

"How did you find me?" I asked.

"Let no man attempt to seperate what fate deemed bound." Oblio said.

"I'm starting to get used to that. What now, you'll just sneak me food every now and then?"

"So, he's not feeding you?"

"I didn't say that."

"You have to get away from hear Jaryn. I can set you free." He promised, his eyes bearing into me.

I rolled my eyes and looked at the wall. My prison.

"Trust me." He whispered to me.

I felt a chill go down my spine. How would he get me out without Kerith noticing?

Then again, how did he get in?

"I'm not scaling down the side of the building." I shook my head.

He looked at me and smiled.

"You won't have too."

.

"Who, the HELL are YOU!" We both looked up to see Kerith in the doorway.

"Kerith, please!" I jumped up between him and Oblio, and he pushed me to the ground.

Hard.

Everything went black.

"Jaryn! Jaryn!"

I could hear Kerith's voice... so far away...

"I'm so sorry... Jaryn... Please forgive me... Jaryn...jar..."

I tried to tell him that I loved him, that it was alright, but the words wouldn't come.

I was so tired all of a sudden.

So tired...


	8. Chapter 8

When I opened my eyes, Kerith was there, Oblio was not.

"Kerith?" I asked weakly.

He reached over and stroked my cheek.

"Everything's going to be okay. I'm going to keep you safe. Now you see how dangerous strangers are." He smiled weakly.

"But, you're the one who hurt me." I said confused.

He shook his head smiling,

"I would never hurt you Jaryn. I love you."

I looked in his eyes, and noticed for the first time there was nothing there.

Kerith had gone mad. How long had he been like this?

"I'll never let anyone hurt you again." He said gently, still stroking my cheek.

I tried to sit up and he held me down, holding his hand down on my shoulder.

"Easy now, you need you're rest." The same smile, the same empty eyes.

I could feel the panic setting in.

"Where's Oblio?" I demanded. He looked confused.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"The guy who was here before..." Kerith laughed, cutting me off.

"I would NEVER allow another man in your room, Jaryn. Don't be silly." He said.

"Then what happened?" I asked, frightened.

"You've been very sick, but I'm taking care of you. And no one will ever seperate us. I won't let anyone take you away from me." The look in his eyes scared me.

What was he saying? What was happening?

He turned and looked over his shoulder, listening to a sound only he could hear.

"I'll be right back. Rest now!" He smiled the same creepy smile, and then stood, leaving the room.

The second he was out of the room I jumped out of bed and for the window, it was nailed shut.

I ran my hands over the glass. Trapped.

I slid down the wall, and I could feel the tears falling down my face.

Why had this happened? How had it all gone so wrong?

"Jaryn." I didn't look up. "You really must stay in bed."

My eyes unfoccused, I could feel him pick me up in his arms.

A mere feather to him, I could never fight him off, never resist him.

His to do as he pleased with.

He put me back in bed, and put the covers over me, kissing my forhead.

"Everything will be ok Jaryn, I'll always be here for you." Kerith said hollowly.

He sat by my side, stroking my cheek, oblivious as I cried myself to sleep.


End file.
